


It just takes one good deed

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place during the Brontosaurus death scene, that tore at my heart. I couldn't just leave it as is, it takesA Teen to do the unthinkable. Swim to the burning Island to be with the Brontosaurus in her last moments. One courageous Teenager can make all the difference. And change the Jurassic world.For the good.





	It just takes one good deed

A/N So last night I saw the scene from Jurassic park and boy did it make me cry, I couldn't just stand and let that scene happen without fixing it. Making it into what I think should've happened.

The soft sounds of the Brontosaurus cry tore at Owens heart not able to do anything but watch as the flames neared the peaceful dinosaur. Leaving her felt so wrong, so inhuman but they didn't have a choice. There wasn't enough room on the boat for her. That's what he was told.

Though he didn't believe it for a moment.

"I can't do this". A voice came to his side, it was a Teenager who had come on the boat during the rescue mission. His eyes never leaving the Dinosaur. "I can't just stand here and let her be alone".

Before Owen could say a word the Teen was taking his backpack off, removing his jacket he neared the base of the boat.

"Where are you going?:. Owen coming to the Teens side taking a step back, when the Teenager whirled around anger in his eyes.

"Where do you think I'M going? I'm going to be with her in her last moments'.

"The fire the Volcano it will".

"Kill me? Do you think I care? LOOK AT HER". Ted shouted. "Look at what humans have done! We used them for our own entertainment. Get what we want from them. Bring them BACK from the dead. And then just allow them to be alone. Allow her to be alone, the first Dinosaur people saw. The first Dinosaur Allan saw when he arrived. They didn't deserve this. SHE didn't deserve this".

"I don't know about you. But I couldn't live with myself leaving her to be engulfed in that fire by herself, her last views on humans being we abandoned her here". A soft sob escaped the man's mouth. "And if I die for this so be it".

Without another word the man jumped into the ocean, fighting tooth and nail to swim to the burning down Island. The cries of the creature tearing at Owen's heart.

The kid was right, and out of everyone he was the only one with the balls to do the right thing. Blu needed him here. SHE NEEDED him. So he couldn't risk his life for the same fate, but he admired the Teen greatly. He realized something that the rest of these people didn't. THEY were responsible for bringing them back to life. THEY needed to take that responsibility for it.

He hoped the Teens actions would start something, something good.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have multiple chapters, and will have fatherly moments with the Teen and his dad, and just have fluff in general.


End file.
